Heightened Emotions
by GoodnightNobody
Summary: Stefan and Elena in 4x03 minus the werewolf venom.


They had barely made it though the door before Stefan had Elena pressed helplessly against it. She moaned and sighed as he devoured her mouth with unprecedented hunger. She kicked off her shoes before pulling him over to the bed and shoving him on to it, climbing on top of him, and holding him down by the throat.

She reconnected their lips, pressing her tongue into the smooth cavern of his mouth, searching for his. Stefan continuously tried to grab her head, her back, her thighs, her ass, but she was in constant movement. The heightened sensations she had been experiencing since her transition had her whole body buzzing and she felt like she might explode if she stilled for even one second. She sat back on her heals to let out a breath, baring her teeth to her partner, who tired again to get his hands on her, only to be aggressively pushed back down.

Unable to tolerate it any longer, Stefan grabbed Elena and pressed her back into the soft mattress, claiming the dominant position. He kissed, licked, and sucked the smooth skin of her neck, switching sides when she tried to turn her head away; frustrated with the submissive position he had put her in.

Elena arched her back off the bed, trying to increase the friction between their bodies. Her groin had developed an uncomfortable ache and she was desperately trying to get relief, feeling Stefan's massive hard on through the barrier of clothing between them only made her more frantic.

Stefan used a single finger to pull several layers of clothing from her shoulder, trying to get closer to her breast, letting his tongue dance along the newly exposed skin. It had been far too long since they had been together. With the trauma of her new state of being and adjusting to the new normal, Stefan had been doing significantly more comforting then pleasuring. He pulled his mouth from her chest and looked in to her eyes. Most of the times they were together it was tender and slow but sometimes sex was just fucking and with both of them already worked to a fever pitch, this was going to be fucking.

Stefan put his hand back inside her shirt, directly over her sternum, and pulled, ripping the garment strait down the middle. Elena, still panting, bowed her body up enough to get her arms out of her destroyed clothing, leaving her upper body completely bare. Stefan pushed her back on to the mattress, bringing his mouth to her stiff, pert nipple and applying firm suction. She brought both hands to the back of his head, holding it there and letting her hips grind against his once more.

Stefan kept his mouth at her breast and moved his hands down to her jeans, tugging them over her hips and off her ankles, taking her socks with them. He detached his mouth and looked up at Elena when he realized she wasn't wearing panties. She smirked down at him, making it clear that she was the one doing to seducing this time. She pushed him over and straddled his hips.

Once she had him pinned beneath her, she ran her hands under his shirt and pulled it up over his head. She kissed her way down his bare chest, making sure to grind her hips down, feeling his erection swell further with each movement. When her tongue reached the top of his pants, she ran it along the length of the waistline and then back to her other hip, before slipping two fingers down the front of his jeans and ripping them open.

Stefan's pulsating dick sprang towards her face and she took him into her mouth, sucking the salty pre-cum off the soft, fleshy tip and then lowering her head until she gagged, hitting the back of her throat. She used her lips to form a seal and moved it back up to the tip, making a circle around the shaft with her thumb and index finger and dragging it up behind her.

Stefan grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and jerked her away, flipping them so he hovered above her. He brought his mouth back to her neck and shimmied out of the remainder of his jeans, using his feet to push his boots off and kicking them off of the mattress. His mouth left a trail of saliva from the crook of her neck, to her collarbone, to her breast.

Elena was trashing her head from side to side, getting impatient, trying to get her hips closer to his and wiggling them when she felt his damp cock make contact. Stefan brought one hand to his cock and brought it to her glistening labia, rubbing it back and forth to lubricate the tip and then pressing his hips forward, fully sheathing himself in one thrust.

Elena yelped at the initial intrusion but let her panting resume as soon as their hips started crashing against each other. He reached his hands under her, grabbing her ass and angling her pelvis for deeper penetration. She let out a little scream and Stefan covered her mouth with his hand, "ssssshhhhh" he whispered next to her ear. She nodded her head in understanding and then used the leverage of her thighs, which were locked around his hips, to flip them over.

Stefan sat up to grope her breasts, causing her lean back and brace her weight on her hands behind her. They continued to move their hips in frantic unison and soon Elena was whimpering and biting her pouty lower lip, signaling her impending orgasm to her partner, who surged up, wrapping her in a giant bear hug, holding their bodies impossible close, squishing her full breasts to his chest.

Elena laid her head on his shoulder as their hips continued to move, her nose resting on his pulse point. She felt her face starting to transform. She suddenly stilled her hips and dropped her hands to her knees, frightened by what was happening. Stefan stopped his thrusts and manipulated her head so he could look in to her eyes.

"It's okay, baby. Just do it."

"I won't be able to stop." She said sheepishly averting her eyes, looking down to where their bodies were connected, her little belly bulge distended and touching his.

"Yes, you will." Stefan reaffirmed, using both hands to smooth the hair off of her sweaty, flushed face.

Cradling the back of her head, he moved her face back to his neck. She took a deep breath and let her teeth sink into the tender skin. She released a series of small whines as she sucked and gurgled, the warm fluid going down her throat and into her belly. Even though the movement of their lower bodies had stopped, her clit still throbbed, intensifying with each pull of her lips. She tensed her thighs, desperately needing to relieve the pressure building there.

Stefan brought a hand down to her leg and rubbed it, trying to keep her calm in the haze of her uncontrollable pleasure. She felt the grip on her neck becoming tighter and pulled her teeth out, using her arm to wipe the blood that had dribbled down the sides of her face.

The pheromones in Stefan's blood alone had nearly brought her to orgasm, so she was already on the brink. When he thrust three more times, she surrendered to the pleasure and felt it radiate from her belly down her thighs and out her toes. Her body went in to convulsions. She had bitten her lips so hard that she had drawn blood, the tiny slice of glistening skin hanging open, a spot of crimson gathering there.

Stefan sucked her bloody lip into his mouth, letting out a guttural groan and exploding inside her.

They stayed together, Elena in Stefan's lap, her head back in the crook of his neck as she gasped, trying to regulate her breath. The crisp white sheets had pulled from the corners of the mattress and were in a wrinkled wasteland around them. Stefan kissed along her shoulder, then pulled his head away to make eye contact.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned about how she was handling the overwhelming experience.

"I am so beyond okay." She answered, her voice low and her words slurred, still inebriated with blood and sex. "I feel tingles. Everywhere."

"Well, that is really beyond okay." He chuckled, leaning back on to the pillows, keeping her on his chest. Her body was still trembling when pulled the comforter up around her shoulders.

"I love you." He kissed her head and then ran his fingers through her hair, knowing she was already close to sleep.

"I love you." She murmured, her eyes already closed, her arms pinned between them, seeking the fetal comfort of a child.

"I'm going to survive this." She stated what she had doubted for days.

"You are going to survive this." Stefan reaffirmed and rubbed his hands along the prominent ridge of her back, letting them come to rest above her ass, and closing his eyes.


End file.
